Journey to Paradise (BZPRPG)
Paradise Saeras's condition has stabilized: while the Madness will never go away, Kairi has at least made sure that he will not die from his wounds. It will be up to the Rebels to keep him 'tame' and sane. Komar checks up on Saeras, returning Irak to him. Saeras expresses his desire to go to 'Paradise', and Komar can only hope that he is talking about Mata Nui. Preparations Rahkar begins studying up on Mata Nui and airship transport, while in the Academy, Raze and fellow Loyalist Skover gather the equipment they plan to use to spy on the Rebels and possibly follow them. At the Rebels' airship, Hiraga finds Tommi and pleads for forgiveness. Tommi welcomes him aboard the ship. Hak wanders throughout Metru Nui. Having been forced to work with a criminal who used to be his mortal enemy, and even kill to stay off Zyrul's radar (though most likely for naught), Hak is distressed that his friends will misinterpret his actions and actually think him to be evil. Nevertheless, when he finds Lazok, he is welcomed back into the group (similar to Tommi's forgiveness of Hiraga). Komar is worried about how they'll slip past the Great Barrier, which reportedly has several of Zyrul's people working on its reconstruction. Thankfully, he is informed of an independent rogue Vahki who can act as their guide. Meanwhile, Rahkar has made it back onto the airship, but when the pilot, Raul, finds out that the Rebels are planning to go to the Great Barrier, Rahkar has to bribe him not to report them for being criminals. Rahkar eventually even convinces Raul that he wants to go to Mata Nui, telling him that it'll be a paradise. However, Raul points out that it will likely be infested by Rahi at this point. Alta finds Chaza and Numa, her Matoran friends, to go with her on the trip. Back on the ship, several Toa, including Dwin, Pohaka, Mahkaal, Rahkar, and Lazok, begin to plan what they'll do once they get to Mata Nui. Once the meeting is over, Rahkar tells the pilot to start the airship up. Their journey has begun. Eyes and Ears Zezak has finally been released from prison. Immediately he tries to go find the Rebels, and eventually is accepted back into their group, having been picked up by a few Rebels. However, Zyrul has sent someone to track Zezak after his release, and as such knows exactly where the Rebels are planning to go. The tracker is an Elite, a Toa of Nature, who has refined the ability to use the plants as his eyes and ears. Zyrul is amused at the thought. For one, several Matoran and his agents are currently working on the reconstruction of the Great Barrier. The Rebels' chance at getting past will be very small, what with the defenses in the way. Zyrul shares his intel with Kyshim, who suggests that they go out after the Rebels and trap them between the Barrier and their forces. However, Zyrul rejects the idea, not trusting the treacherous Kyshim to lead a force so far away. Instead, knowing that the Rebels will be travelling by airship, he knows that the best way to combat them is with an air force. The Air Force Zyrul goes to a large garage-like room in the Central Building to speak with the Tawkes, dangerous bird-like Rahi. Speaking in their tongue, Zyrul talks to the leader of the Tawkes, Thunderbird, who is a General in Zyrul's forces. Zyrul tells Thunderbird of the Airship, telling him to lead his fellow Tawkes to trap the airship between the Great Barrier's cannonfire and the Tawkes' beaks. Soon, the Tawkes leave, flying with great haste toward the Great Barrier. Original Post Junk Compactor Disguised, Raze and Skover manage to make it to the Rebels' airship just before it takes off. However, through a series of misadventures, they make it to the junk compactor, where they encounter a mutant octopus Rahi. They are hard-pressed to fend it off. Meanwhile, Tommi goes to the bridge to check up on things. He finds Raul (the pilot) frantically trying to adjust the systems, and asks what's wrong. Raul answers that something has jammed the junk compactor, preventing them from lifting off. Tommi goes into the junk compactor, where he helps Raze and Skover defeat the mutant Rahi. However, Raze takes the chance to knock Tommi unconscious with some herbs, and he and Skover deposit him somewhere safe on the ship. They then run down the hallways. On the way, Raze notices and recognizes a Tawke flying past the window, and smiles. The reinforcements have arrived. Cannonfire Tommi and Alta are sitting alone in a room. Alta tells Tommi stories about her parents, then asks about his. Tommi remarks that he doesn't remember anything about his life as a Matoran. Alta apologizes, but soon they are laughing again. Alta edges closer to Tommi, who can't help but notice their proximity to each other. He is just about to confess his feelings for her, when Zezak bursts into the room. "Hey guys!" he says. Just then a blast rocks the ship. Dwin wakes up from his nap to look out the window. Rhotuka cannons, among other anti-air weapons mounted on the Great Barrier, are shooting at the airship. Several strange bird Rahi are flying all around the ship as well. The battle of the Great Barrier has begun. Category:Academy Original Storyline (BZPRPG)